Les yeux vitreux
by Juste D
Summary: 4x13 - Beth a disparu dans la voiture à la croix. Darryl court sans pouvoir la rattraper pour finir seul sur la route. Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Découvrant - et me gavant - de tous les épisode de Walking Dead depuis plusieurs semaines, et étant presque à jour, voici un nouveau texte qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours..._

_Nous sommes à la fin de l'épisode 4x13, quand Beth est enlevée par la voiture à la croix blanche, que Darryl lui court après mais qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré le groupe de Joe et ses accolytes..._

_Bonne lecture et merci ! ^^_

Les corps pourris et sanglants gisaient sur sur le bitume crevassé.

Il était un peu essoufflé de n'avoir utilisé que son couteau.

Il aurait pu s'abstenir de les massacrer.

Il était plus rapide qu'eux, même à pieds. Ils n'étaient que 5 ou 6 à déambuler lamentablement finalement.

Il aurait pu s'abstenir.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et il s'attaquait maintenant à ceux qui étaient déjà au sol… juste pour être sûr… juste pour calmer sa rage qui bouillonnait encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était au sol.

Sentant l'odeur du bitume lui envahir les sens.

Allongée sur le ventre.

Un corps pourri la recouvrait de sa longueur, de son poids et de son odeur de mort.

Elle savait qu'elle leur était invisible, son unique avantage.

Un groupe de rôdeurs erraient là depuis un moment et elle restait immobile sous le cadavre, n'ayant eu que le réflexe de se cacher d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient envahi la route. Cela faisait des heures maintenant.

Elle vit l'homme surgir à son tour des bois longeant la route déserte et les massacrer un à un à l'aide de son couteau.

En silence.

Méthodiquement.

Et ils venaient vers lui, placidement, pour se faire exécuter.

Elle n'entendait que le bruit flasque des corps s'effondrant.

Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait se manifester.

Ou pas.

Mais une main lui agrippa les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. Elle ne vit que des mèches noires devant deux fentes toutes aussi noires et sentit une lame mordre sa tempe droite, réprimant un faible gémissement.


	3. Chapter 3

Il voulait tous les tuer… même une seconde fois.

Il attrapait les têtes et enfonçait sa lame dans les tempes molles, face aux visages déjà déchiquetés pour la plupart.

Il attrapa cette autre tête sous le corps mort qui la camouflait, sentant ces cheveux sombres et secs entre ses doigts.

Le visage se présenta à la lumière, sale mais peu abîmé par rapport aux autres.

Ce furent surtout les deux grands yeux qui le fixèrent qui bloquèrent son geste.

Ils n'étaient pas vitreux.

- Et merde… grogna-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Il la dégagea sans douceur en la tirant par son bras droit.

Elle crut une seconde qu'il allait s'arracher, mais elle était debout, flageolante.

La tête lui tournait de s'être redressée si vite après un si long moment immobile.

- Ho, ho ! tout doux ! s'écria l'homme en la retenant par l'épaule alors que ses jambes pliaient sous elle. T'es pas en grande forme petite… constata-t-il.

Il la détailla sans gêne des pieds à la tête.

Elle ne fit rien pour montrer sa gêne à elle. Elle avait compris que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle avait finalement bien fait de rester cachée.

Maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait être traitée.


	5. Chapter 5

La fille face à lui était en guenilles. Elle portait un pantalon de toile trop grand pour elle qui avait dû être vert clair au siècle dernier et des chaussures toutes aussi sales qui lui fit penser à celles que les personnels d'hôpitaux portaient dans les séries à la télé…

sa chemise à manches courtes déchirée et largement ouverte ne cachait quasi rien de sa poitrine plate mais surtout sale. Elle ne fit rien non plus pour se couvrir davantage, gardant les bras le long de son corps, la tête baissée, consciente de son examen appuyé.

Il se rendit compte de son comportement et détourna les yeux dans un soupir.

Il pivota et reprit sa marche sur la route.

Au bout de quelques pas, n'entendant toujours rien derrière lui, il se retourna une dernière fois :

- Tu vas rester plantée là pour te faire bouffer ou tu viens ?


	6. Chapter 6

Après son examen, il avait semblé lui même gêné et s'était détourné avant de reprendre son chemin d'un pas décidé.

Elle restait immobile. Stupéfaite dans le fond qu'il n'ait rien tenté, qu'il ne l'ait même pas touchée. Elle allait reprendre sa marche mais elle allait attendre qu'il s'éloigne un peu, allant finalement dans la direction qu'elle avait elle-même prise avant la venue des rôdeurs.

Mais il s'était arrêté et lui avait adressé une nouvelle fois la parole.

Il lui avait dit de la suivre. Peut être qu'avant de la toucher, elle aurait quelque chose à manger. Peut être.

Ce serait toujours ça.

La nuit n'était pas encore là… même s'ils n'attendaient généralement pas la nuit pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle.

Alors elle accéléra son pas comme elle put malgré ses jambes toujours aussi faibles, afin de ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps. Mais elle prit bien soin de ne pas monter jusqu'à sa hauteur, restant trois ou quatre pas en retrait.

Inutile de le provoquer.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis il obliqua à nouveau vers les bois, quittant la route toujours déserte pour s'enfoncer parmi les arbres.

Leur marche continua encore un moment, sans un mot, avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau qui s'approchait.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière bordée de rochers.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers elle et sans animosité lui fit un geste vers les eaux vives.


	7. Chapter 7

- Je sais que la nuit ne va pas tarder et que l'eau doit être froide. Mais il faut employer les grands moyens là, lui dit il.

Il s'accroupit pour sortir une chemise et un pantalon de son sac et les posa sur une des pierres sèches.

- On va camper de toutes manières. Voila des fringues à moi, mais avec ta corde, tu attacheras le pantalon… Je vais voir ce que je peux choper pour le diner… Je reste dans le coin mais fais gaffe quand même… et crie s'il y a quelque chose…

Il détourna les yeux alors qu'elle levait déjà ce qui lui servait de chemise par dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse sale et décharné.

- Dégage Darryl… maugréa-t-il pour lui même avant de s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle avait compris qu'elle était vraiment trop sale et devait sentir la mort.

Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas à son goût.

Alors elle obéit.

Parce qu'il fallait plaire à cet homme si elle voulait manger.

Elle ôta sa chemise déchirée et encroutée de sang et de salissures diverses, et il s'éloigna.

Tout ce qu'elle possédait était ce qu'elle portait, n'ayant rien prévu lorsqu'elle avait dû fuir, se contentant de courir.

Elle déposa sa chemise puis défit la corde qui lui servait de ceinture, son pantalon et enfin sa culotte sur un rocher voisin.

Elle garda ses chaussures pour entrer dans l'eau qui la saisit immédiatement.

Mais prenant sur elle, elle avança dans le courant glacé qui lui fait aussi du bien. Cela la tonifia, sentant toute sa crasse, toute sa lassitude, toute sa misère se défaire d'elle, portées par l'eau.

Elle s'engloutit tout entière ne voulant qu'une chose : être sourde et insensible au monde autour d'elle.

Mais ses poumons en décidèrent autrement et elle dut remonter à la surface pendre une grande bolée d'air.

Elle était décidément toujours vivante.

Elle sortit ruisselante, réalisant que ses cheveux trempés avaient poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Elle était mouillée et rien pour se sécher, mais elle enfila le pantalon trois fois trop grand qui lui réchauffa les jambes instantanément, nouant la corde dans les passants et faisant plusieurs fois le tour de sa taille.

Le tee-shirt dépourvu de manche lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses mais elle se sentait enfin couverte et descente.

Elle essora sa tignasse emmêlée aussi fort qu'elle put pour finalement se pencher en avant et secouer la tête de droite à gauche, jusqu'à en perdre presque l'équilibre. Elle se surprit à sourire, se revoyant le faire quand elle était gamine, au sortir de ses bains de mer, faisant râler sa mère aspergée de gouttelettes froides.

Elle se redressa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres qui se figea en un masque d'horreur en découvrant le rôdeur face à elle, qui l'observait, comme intrigué, avant d'avancer à nouveau vers elle, les bras tendus, reprenant ce grognement guttural qu'elle entendait partout.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.


	9. Chapter 9

Il avait fait quelques pas parmi les arbres, tout était calme, les oiseaux s'exprimaient librement. Il n'était pas inquiet de trouver un ou deux écureuils trop confiants.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la rivière, voulant garder un oeil sur la fille.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas qu'il devait la perdre comme Beth.

Elle l'avait suivi, il l'y avait invitée. Il en était donc responsable.

Pour un temps du moins.

A travers les arbres épars, il la vit de dos, nue, entrer dans l'eau sans hésiter.

- Au moins, 'peut pas dire qu' c'est une chochotte… marmonna-t-il, reconnaissant que ça lui plaisait bien.

Pourtant, son estomac se serra en réalisant la maigreur de ce petit corps.

Son dos était couvert d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices, les épaules et les omoplates saillantes.

Puis elle disparut sous la surface, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là la seconde précédente.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer, surpris de retenir son souffle.

Puis elle ressortit de l'eau, les cheveux ruisselants tout le long de son dos en mèches ondulées, pas aussi noirs qu'ils étaient le moment d'avant.

Elle se tourna vers la rive, comme face à lui, sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Son corps était une torture incarnée.

Déchargné, couverts de bleus sur le torse, sur sa poitrine quasi inexistante, des cicatrices de brûlures, comme si on lui avait éteint des mégots de cigarettes sur les bras et les cuisses.

Une dernière cicatrice, pelvienne, lui fit réaliser que ce corps à première vue d'enfant était certainement plus vieux qu'il ne paraissait.

Malgré tous ces sévices, sa peau, plus propre, semblait pourtant saine.

Pas de plaie, pas de morsure sanglante visible.

Il reprit enfin son souffle, comme soulagé malgré l'horreur et la pitié qu'il ressentait .

Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur son objectif : leur diner.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour dénicher un lapin et tirer un coup silencieux et précis de son arbalète.

Mais un bruit de chute et de roulis le fit se retourner, le lapin encore chaud dans la main.

Sans plus réfléchir, il revint au pas de charge près de la rivière pour découvrir le rôdeur tombé à califourchon sur la fille.

Il agrippa le col de la chemise de la créature pour le tirer en arrière et lui enfoncer son couteau tranchant dans la tempe avant de la pousser violemment sur le coté, inerte.

- Ca va ?! tendant la main vers la fille toujours à terre, pétrifiée. Pourquoi t'as pas crié ?! plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait cru.


	10. Chapter 10

Des ongles sales et terriblement longs étaient sur elle, prêts à lui enserrer la gorge.

Derrière, la rivière.

Elle recula d'un pas, deux pas, et tomba sur le dos.

La créature trébucha contre son pied et tomba sur elle à son tour.

Elle le tenait à distance, à la force de ses bras.

Gesticulant en espérant s'en dégager.

Puis il se souleva au dessus d'elle, comme par magie, avant qu'elle ne voit sa tempe s'ensanglanter par la lame subitement enfoncée.

Il lui tendit la main, l'air plus inquiet qu'en colère, lui demandant même si ça allait.

Elle attrapa sa main, timidement, et il la remit, plus doucement que la première fois, sur ses pieds.

- Pourquoi t'as pas app'lé, comme j' t'ai dit ?! Ca va ? T'es pas mordue ?

Il inspecta son cou, sans lui demander la permission, repoussant doucement les mèches de ses cheveux pour observer sa carotide intacte.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds.

- Bon, j'vais récupérer notre dîner que j'ai laissé tomber. Allume un feu en attendant, lui tendant sa pierre. J'arrive.

Et il repartit d'où il était venu.

Elle rassembla des branchages secs et alluma quelques flammèches qui prirent rapidement dans les feuilles et le bois mort.

Il revint et entreprit d'ouvrir le lapin qu'il tenait.

- Faut que je te donne un couteau, que tu puisses te défendre. Au cas où… Parce que si tu ne parles pas, va falloir que tu puisses réagir. Le temps qu'j'arrive, lui jetant un regard qui se voulait blagueur.

Il prépara la viande sur des brochettes de fortune, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et les installa sur le petit feu.

- En même temps, je préfère les filles quand elles ne sont pas trop bavardes.

Elle ne réagit pas mais ne put décrocher son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende sa brochette cuite. Elle la mangea, goba les trois première bouchée, tant elle avait faim.

Il l'observa sans un mot, mangeant plus lentement.

Le voyant faire, elle s'obligea à ralentir, à mâcher plus consciencieusement. Elle savait que sinon, elle ne garderait rien et cela lui déplairait très certainement.

Il lui tendit ensuite sa gourde à laquelle elle but raisonnablement, s'étend déjà désaltérée à la rivière.

La nuit tombait maintenant rapidement et la fraîcheur avec elle.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas secs, son dos et son tee-shirt encore mouillés de son bain, elle ne put retenir davantage ses claquements de dents sonores.

- J'me doutais que tu aurais froid, mais je pense que le bain t'as fait du bien…

Elle hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

Il sortit son poncho bariolé qui lui servait de couverture et le lui tendit.

- Enfile ça, et couche toi. Je vais monter la garde pour cette nuit.

Elle rassembla un maximum de feuilles pour en faire un matelas qu'elle voulait le plus moelleux possible.

Elle disposa le poncho sur les feuilles et s'étendit dessus en lui tendant les bras maladroitement.

II l'avait nourrie et bien plus.

Elle devait le laisser faire maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

Son mutisme ne l'étonnait finalement pas. Cette fille avait du subir un enfer. Et même si le monde actuel était dorénavant un enfer, ce qu'elle avait du endurer n'était sans doute pas comparable. Mais il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il la regarda manger comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis des semaines, puis prendre sur elle pour essayer d'être plus "civilisée". Au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il lui tendit son unique couverture, qui faisant du moins office de. Il ne dormirait de toutes manières pas beaucoup, être près de la rivière n'était pas une si bonne idée pour entendre l'arrivée d'éventuels rôdeurs, mais dans la panique de l'attaque, il avait préféré rester sur place et retrouver son calme, même s'il était trop tard maintenant pour trouver un autre endroit pour dormir.

Elle dormirait, le reste se gérerait plus tard.

Il observa son manège avec les feuilles mortes, se demandant où elle voulait en venir ; pensant que ce n'était sans doute pas si idiot que ça, que cela devait isoler un peu du froid du sol et sans doute des bêtes.

Il était de toutes manières souvent trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de s'installer aussi longuement.

Une fois étendue, elle se tourna vers lui, lui tendant une main, comme l'invitant à…

quoi ?

la rejoindre ?...

mais pour quoi faire ?...

Oh !

Réalisant le message corporel qu'elle lui envoyait clairement, il se leva comme piqué par un insecte en s'écriant :

- Non non ! C'est bon ! Dors ! J' t'ai dit de t'coucher, c'est pour dormir ! Dors ! Tu me remercieras autrement si tu veux pour le lapin, t'inquiète ! Dors maintenant.

Elle ne dit rien. Hocha la tête doucement en guise de gratitude et enfila le poncho avant se rouler en boule, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'éloigna une seconde dans la pénombre des premiers arbres pour se soulager.

- Bon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu t'faire ?


	12. Chapter 12

Le jour gris était déjà là quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le feu était éteint.

L'homme était appuyé contre le tronc le plus proche d'elle, assoupi ; mais l'arbalète en travers du corps le bras droit par dessus, et son couteau à coté de sa main gauche posée sur le sol.

Elle se leva doucement, ne voulant pas l'éveiller.

Elle prit le couteau qu'elle glissa à sa taille, sentant le métal froid contre son ventre, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour se soulager.

Elle n'entendait que le bruit constant de l'eau et frissonna dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers l'homme et leur petit camp, un rôdeur amorphe était planté là, à trois pas de l'homme assoupi.

Etant immobile et inconscient, la créature ne semblait pas particulièrement attiré par ce repas pourtant si proche de lui.

Une branche craqua sous ses pieds et le rôdeur tourna la tête instantanément vers elle.

Sans plus réfléchir elle se dirigea vers lui, ne sachant pas si elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle allait faire, s'il n'allait pas être trop grand, ou trop lourd pour elle.

Elle avait bien observé l'homme asséner ses coups aux tempes.

Cela semblait simple.

Cela semblait rentrer tout seul.

Il fallait juste exécuter un geste sûr, sans hésitation.

La lame semblait trouver le chemin d'elle même.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de la créature, face à elle.

Il commençait à se pencher vers elle, à l'agripper de ses longs bras, la bouche ouverte et puante, dégoulinante d'un liquide sombre et visqueux.

Elle eut juste conscience d'un mouvement de feuilles sur sa gauche alors que son bras dessinait déjà un arc de cercle, et que la lame s'enfonçait dans la tête face à elle, plongée dans ce regard vitreux.

Les bras la lâchèrent, le visage disparut de son champ de vision face à elle, le corps s'étendit de tout son long sur sa gauche dans un bruit sourd.

Elle le regarda froidement, et leva les yeux sur l'homme qui s'était levé d'un bond, l'arbalète ballante au bout de son bras, pantois.

- Je crois que tu m'as remercié là… on est quitte.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils se remirent en marche une bonne partie de la journée sans croiser âme qui vive, ou pas.

Ils suivaient la route, plus ou moins à distance. Ils découvrirent un chalet dans les bois, où ils s'installèrent une fois s'être assurés qu'il n'était pas occupé, ni par des rôdeurs, ni par des hommes bien vivants, mais souvent bien pires.

Il avait déjà été pillé mais il ferait l'affaire pour la nuit, histoire de s'enfermer et de dormir au moins d'un oeil.

Elle sut s'occuper pendant qu'il s'affairait à trouver de quoi barricader les fenêtres.

Elle trouva une bassine qu'elle remplit au récupérateur d'eau au dehors, au coin de la maison.

Elle découvrit les chambres et la salle de bain où elle se lava rapidement. Puis elle nettoya le pantalon et le maillot de l'homme dans la bassine.

En faisant le tour des pièces, elle dénicha dans une commode d'une des chambres aux murs mauve, une tenue à peu près à sa taille.

Une fois changée, elle se tourna vers le miroir installé sur toute la hauteur de la porte close.

Elle ne se reconnut pas, s'approchant de son reflet, se redécouvrant du bout des doigts. Ces joues creuses, ces cheveux filasses et si longs, ce corps plat, ces bras et ces jambes quasi squelettiques.

Elle paraissait avoir 15 ans dans ces habits d'ado… l'âge de sa fille…

Elle revint dans le salon, où il faisait réchauffer une boite de conserve qui devait lui rester en réserve, sur un petit feu allumé dans la cheminée.

Il lui jeta un oeil avant de continuer à remuer leur repas.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, le regardant faire.

Ils dînèrent en silence, comme à leur habitude.

- Va falloir que je te donne un nom si tu ne peux pas me dire le tien… dit-il doucement en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle croisa son regard furtivement et se leva à la recherche de quelque chose, qu'elle trouva rapidement.

Accroché au téléphone mural, un carnet muni d'un crayon au bout d'une ficelle.

Elle écrivit un mot sur une des feuilles qu'elle arracha et revint vers lui pour la lui tendre.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face et lut l'écriture ronde.

- Enchanté Emma… moi c'est Darryl, lui tendant sa main libre.

Timidement, elle serra doucement cette grande main rugueuse mais chaude.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou !**_

_**Juste un petit mot avant ce nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Pour vous souhaiter une très belle année, qu'elle exauce tous vos voeux...**_

_**Et pour vous remercier encore et encore de me lire... même si je ne sais pas trop où je vais à vrai dire ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**ooooooooooooo**_

La maison était sûre, du moins pour la nuit.

Il avait ouvert une de ses dernières boites. Demain, il faudrait avancer plus vite pour trouver un quartier résidentiel afin de se trouver de quoi manger ou se dédier un vrai temps pour la chasse.

Il ne l'avait pas vue pendant un moment, l'entendant au fond de la maison, à faire il ne savait quoi. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être sans cesse l'un avec l'autre, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Puis elle était revenue, changée, propre, les cheveux un peu plus démêlés. On aurait dit une gamine. Mais il revoyait cette cicatrice au bas de son ventre. Cela devait faire des mois qu'elle ne mangeait plus à sa faim.

Puis il avait lu son écriture ronde, régulière, ces 4 lettres toutes simples qui la faisait exister à nouveau.

Elle n'était pas Beth.

Elle n'était pas Carol.

Même si elle s'en rapprochait davantage.

Mais elle méritait tout autant sa protection.

Et tant pis s'il allait encore certainement en souffrir.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Encore merci de me lire !**_

_**Merci aussi pour vos reviews et vos remarques pertinentes.**_

_**J'ai du mal à faire des chapitres plus longs car je change de point de vue à chaque fois et avance, lentement mais sûrement, dans l'histoire. Et je ne veux pas répéter avec l'un ce que je viens de voir avec l'autre.**_

_**Même si j'essaie de faire un peu plus long à chaque fois, promis ! :)**_

_**Les personnes sont Daryl et un OC. Il n'y a donc pas Beth ni aucun autre en personnage physiquement présent, j'entends.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**oooooooo**_

La nuit venait juste de tomber mais elle revint dans la chambre mauve et s'étendit sur le lit simple, d'une personne, recouvert d'une couette à fleurs.

Elle glissa sous l'oreiller le petit couteau que Daryl lui avait finalement laissé le matin, suite à son réveil mouvementé.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir, de toutes manières.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans cette chambre blanche, inondée de la lumière grise du jour.

L'homme en uniforme ouvrit la porte sans frapper, regardant une dernière fois dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se redresser, de décoller ses bras du matelas. Mais ils étaient toujours attachés par ces sangles larges et serrées au maximum.

- Bonjour Emma… dit il avec un sourire mièvre, d'une voix mielleuse, dégoulinante, dégoûtante.

Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts qui continuèrent à descendre le long de sa chemise, jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, s'obligeant à ne penser qu'à la couleur du ciel gris qu'elle voyait au travers de la vitre sale.

- Dis bonjour à Gorman…

- Bonjour… articula-t-elle alors qu'il mettait son doigt en elle. Gorman…

Elle se redressa.

Il faisait noir.

Mais elle avait pu s'asseoir dans son lit.

Ses oreilles étaient envahies du battement de son coeur.

Elle n'était plus attachée.

Elle se souvint d'où elle était.

Elle se leva sans bruit, et à tâtons, sortit de la chambre.

Elle avança lentement et sans bruit jusqu'à la pièce voisine.

Guidée par le léger ronflement, elle trouva le lit et s'étendit sur le matelas.

Ne pas faire de bruit

Ne pas l'éveiller.

Son nez toucha son épaule nue. Elle bloqua sa respiration, attendant, à l'affût.

Mais il ne broncha pas.

Elle prit bien soin de ne pas le toucher, mais s'allongea au plus près.

Si elle le réveillait, il la prendrait…

ou pire, il la chasserait.

Et elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'elle venait de revivre dans son rêve.

Mais il continuait à respirer régulièrement.

La maison était calme, aucun grognement à l'extérieur, aucun craquement à l'intérieur.

Elle finit par se détendre et ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envelopper à nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello !**_

_**J'ai perdu toute la suite !**_

_**Alors je recommence...**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise...**_

_**Merci à vous de me lire, toujours.**_

_**Et encore.**_

_**oooooooooo**_

Un souffle tiède contre son épaule le fit revenir au monde réel.

Une seconde avant, Daryl était avec Merle. Mais, sans doute pour la première fois, il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver dans sa vraie vie, sans son frère, dorénavant.

Ce souffle était la réalité, la vie, son avenir. Proche du moins.

Dans un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers cette chaleur, localisée, timide, inhabituelle, mais bien présente, réconfortante.

Il la découvrit étendue là, si proche et si prudente en même temps, même dans son sommeil.

Cela faisait déjà une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été si près d'une femme.

Il ne l'avait pas sentie s'installer dans la nuit, mais cela lui était égal. La gratitude prenait toute la place à cet instant et cela lui suffisait. Pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour lui.

Un semblant de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour, posant ce regard d'automne triste mais coloré dans le bleu du sien.

- Bonjour Emma… dit il doucement de sa voix encore très rocailleuse de sommeil.

Mais ces premiers mots ne déclenchèrent que de la frayeur pure dans ces yeux flamboyants, prise d'un mouvement de recul brusque. Dans un seul réflexe, il l'a retint de son bras gauche, enserrant doucement sa taille, afin de l'empêcher de tomber du lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent encore plus près, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

-Ca va aller… murmura-t-il, se surprenant à vouloir être vraiment rassurant.

Elle le fixa encore une seconde, volontairement cette fois. Et il y vit enfin l'être humain et non plus uniquement la créature effrayée de tout et seulement instinctive.

Encore une seconde, et elle se dégagea, plus doucement cette fois, descendant du lit sans manquer de tomber à la renverse. Quittant cette bulle de réconfort, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Il la laissa s'écarter.

Et il se méprit.


	17. Chapter 17

Elle s'était éveillée, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé pour la première fois, soulagée, presque reposée.

Puis elle avait ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer ce regard bleu qui la fixait, qui veillait sur elle.

- Bonjour Emma…

Ces mots n'étaient pourtant pas mielleux et dégoûtants, bien au contraire ; mais sa peur reprit le dessus bien malgré elle, incontrôlable, et la projeta en arrière, se souvenant qu'elle était bien au bord du lit.

Puis elle se sentie retenue par la taille. La peur avait reculé pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il ne l'avait pas laissée tomber.

Littéralement.

Elle ne voulait que lui dire merci.

Juste ce simple et petit mot.

Mais sa volonté ne suffisait pas.

Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir depuis Gorman.

Alors elle le regarda, espérant qu'il lirait toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait en elle.

Pour lui.

Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais elle se dégagea doucement et il ne la retint pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lui tournant le dos.

- On va essayer de trouver des maisons pour se réapprovisionner aujourd'hui… lui dit-il comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de converser.

Elle hocha la tête sans se retourner et sortit.


	18. Chapter 18

Elle était sortie de la pièce.

Froide, raide.

Mais à nouveau humaine.

Il en était convaincu.

Daryl fit une dernière fois le tour du chalet pour s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié d'utile ou de comestible pendant qu'elle vaquait à quelques occupations dans la chambre du fond.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être toujours dans le champ de vision l'un de l'autre et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, afin de prendre son sac et tout son équipement, il trouva son pantalon et son tee-shirt, plus propres qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois, secs et pliés.

- De rien va… baragouina-t-il pour lui, avant de les fourrer dans son sac qu'il fit voler au dessus de son épaule.

Il la rejoignit, fin prête, devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait trouvé un pull qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille et une veste légère qui lui couvrait les bras, par dessus ce tee-shirt dans lequel elle nageait moins et qui soulignait son ventre plat et sa taille si menue.

Elle retenait également la lanière d'un sac à dos, pendu à son épaule gauche.

Il l'inspectait ouvertement et elle soutenait cette fois son regard, cherchant son approbation.

- Tu as trouvé un sac. Bien. Un habit plus chaud et surtout plus couvrant. Super. Où est ton couteau ?

Elle souleva le coté gauche de son tee-shirt de sa main droite libre, révélant le manche dépassant de la taille de son jean, la lame posé contre sa hanche.

- Très bien, mais passe ton maillot derrière le manche, tu l'attraperas mieux et tu ne le chercheras pas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa le tissu du vêtement avec deux doigts derrière le manche du couteau, sentant une seconde la peau chaude et lisse de son ventre.

Elle tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière.

- Excuse moi ! s'écria-t-il, lui aussi gêné, en levant les deux mains en l'air.

Si elle le fusillait de son regard redevenu noir, il réalisa également qu'elle avait sorti le même couteau et que la lame luisait dans sa direction.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma avait fait un dernier tour de la chambre, trouvant un sac à dos dans le placard ; une veste et un pull dans la commode qu'elle se résolut à prendre.

La jeune fille qui avait grandi là n'existait plus.

Ces vêtements lui seraient plus utiles à elle, Emma, maman meurtrie, femme détruite, survivante de son propre enfer intérieur, future combattante du chaos terrestre.

Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas encore dire ça, elle sentait que cet homme n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés depuis que tout ça avait commencé.

Il n'était pas son père.

Il n'était pas son mari.

Il n'était pas Gorman.

Lui, il ne la traiterait pas en esclave sexuel pendant des mois et des mois.

Alors elle avait décidé de bien faire.

Non plus pour lui plaire.

Ni même pour qu'il la nourrisse.

Mais pour l'aider.

Autant qu'elle le pourrait du moins.

Elle s'était donc présentée à la porte d'entrée. Fin prête.

Pas totalement prête à affronter le monde au-dehors, bien entendu, mais un peu plus sereine sans doute, et moins seule surtout.

Il était venu la rejoindre, son pas décidé claquant sur le plancher de la petite maison.

Elle sentit son regard scrutateur sur elle, mais elle resta droite et soutint son regard, cherchant pour la première fois son approbation. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, même si elle n'était pas certaine de l'obtenir.

Mais il sembla satisfait, même si sa façon de parler ressemblait davantage à un aboiement qu'à des paroles de satisfaction.

Elle entendit ses recommandations quant à son couteau qu'elle lui avait montré presqu'avec fierté, contente d'y avoir pensé.

Mais elle ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste quand il fit mine de se pencher vers elle, sentant ses doigts glisser sous la taille de son jean.

Encore une fois, la peur prit le dessus, et son corps se recula de lui même dans un bond de répulsion.

Ses yeux le fixèrent mais sa voix intérieure hurlait "_Ce n'est que Darryl ! ce n'est PAS Gorman ! Il veut t'aider !_"

Son souffle se calma, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles également, alors qu'elle le voyait lever les deux mains en l'air, réalisant que le couteau était entre elle et lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Il l'avait surprise, effrayée.

Il avait presqu'oublié qu'elle n'était toujours qu'une créature traumatisée par quelque acte odieux mais inconnu de lui, en plus de ce trauma commun à tous qu'était l'existence des rôdeurs.

Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il empiète sur son espace vital. Il détestait que les autres envahissent le sien. Il était donc bien placé pour respecter cette règle.

Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait voulu bien faire, lui transmettre son expérience. Parce que si elle cherchait son arme, dans l'action, il en dépendait de sa survie. De leur survie à tous les deux, maintenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire satisfait, regardant la lame brillante comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet.

- Tu as déjà le bon réflexe à ce que je vois… retrouvant ainsi un peu de contenance.

Puis Daryl redevint sérieux et concentré, il avait encore un dernier acte à lui faire subir, afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle était réellement avec lui.

Ici.

Maintenant.


	21. Chapter 21

Elle ne put retenir un soupir quand son coeur reprit un rythme normal, alors qu'elle remettait son couteau soigneusement en place, comme il le lui avait indiqué.

Emma avait encore la tête baissée, les yeux rivés à sa taille, que Daryl en profita pour faire le pas qui les séparait et l'attrapa cette fois par le col, sans douceur, se baissant un peu, mais la soulevant sur la pointe des pieds, afin que leurs regards soient plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Ces yeux si fendus n'étaient plus de ce bleu clair, mais sombre comme un océan prêt à se confronter à un orage.

- Tu restes derrière moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu es derrière. Je veux sentir ton haleine dans mon dos. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu me fais signe avant. Si tu ralentis, tu me fais signe avant. Tu ne dois voir que mon dos. Si je ne te trouve pas dans mon dos, c'est moi qui te bute. Capté ?

Pour la première fois sa voix rocailleuse était glaciale et claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard déterminé. Puis il la lâcha sans plus de douceur.

- Y a intérêt…


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl ouvrit la porte du chalet sur le monde, plongé dans un brouillard gris et dense.

Il n'avait pas de plan, si ce n'est trouver des maisons pour se ravitailler.

Au delà de ça, il ne savait pas où aller, quoi faire.

Devait il continuer à chercher Beth, retrouver la voiture à la croix blanche et peut être la trace de la jeune fille ? Ou devait il l'abandonner ?

Devait il chercher Carol à travers toute la forêt, à travers tout l'état ? Ou devait il l'abandonner elle aussi ?

Devait il continuer son chemin, avec Emma ? Ecrire une nouvelle histoire et oublier son groupe, sa famille ?

Il fit un pas sans bruit sur le perron, puis avança sur la terre battue, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, entendant les pas plus légers de la femme derrière lui.

Il n'y voyait pas à 10 mètres.

Mais s'ils restaient silencieux, ils entendraient les rôdeurs avant de les voir.

Ils avancèrent sans un mot, arbalète en joue, avançant néanmoins le plus rapidement possible, se sentant encore moins en sécurité que par temps clair.

Inutile de traîner dans le coin.


	23. Chapter 23

Comme il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, elle resta derrière lui, mettant ses pas dans les siens, se laissant envelopper par ce brouillard dense et humide.

Elle ne voyait qu'à peine par dessus l'épaule de Daryl, droit devant eux, ce monde terne, sans contour défini et si silencieux ; se contentant de fixer l'aile de son ange, protégée par son bras droit, tenant l'arbalète en joue.

Au bout d'un moment, Daryl accéléra sensiblement le pas, sans prévenir, et elle trotta pour le rattraper et se mettre au même rythme, venant shooter parfois contre son talon.

Mais il ne montra aucun agacement ni impatience. Elle ne risquait pas de le faire trébucher, inébranlable qu'il semblait être dans cette position de vigilance absolue qui paraissait être si naturelle pour lui.

Le brouillard augmentait encore l'ambiance froide et inerte de ces bois qui lui glaçaient déjà les sangs habituellement. Elle se savait seule depuis des semaines qu'elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital, à fuir Dawn et surtout Gorman. Elle n'avait rien prémédité, juste fuit lorsque la seule occasion s'était présentée. Pour finalement se retrouver dans ces bois. Seule au monde, quoi ou qui qu'elle rencontre. Elle se savait seule au monde. Jusqu'à Daryl. Et pourtant elle luttait, pour ne pas lui être un fardeau, mais surtout pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui, pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, pour ne pas céder à sa solitude qui la torturait sans répit. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Et elle savait sa bataille déjà perdue.

Ils avancèrent de leurs foulées soutenues une bonne partie de la journée, bercée par le rythme de leurs pas à la fois rapides et lancinants. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop ruminer, et de rester concentrée.

A la mi journée, lui sembla-t-il, le brouillard se leva un peu alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une clairière.

Les premiers râles, déjà proches, se firent clairement entendre.

L'arbalète se redressa pratiquement toute seule et un carreau fusa avant qu'il ne dégaine son arme blanche et accélère encore le pas, courant droit devant.

Sans réfléchir, elle le suivit comme elle put, attrapant de sa main libre le bas de sa veste flottant au rythme rapide de sa course.

A elle de ne pas trébucher, sinon, elle savait que c'était la fin.


	24. Chapter 24

Les rôdeurs n'étaient pas encore trop nombreux.

Le brouillard semblant s'effilocher, Daryl ne mit pas de temps à évaluer la distance et à décider de courir droit devant, pour se mettre à couvert où il serait plus facile d'échapper à ce groupe de cadavres plutôt que de devoir tous les achever.

Sans un mot sur ses pensées, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, et parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes non plus, il accéléra encore le pas et après une seconde, il sentit la présence à nouveau d'Emma derrière lui, sa main s'accrochant au pan droit de sa veste.

Il fut rassuré : il pouvait y aller. Elle était là.

Il accéléra encore un peu, car plus il arrivait à la lisière de la clairière, plus le temps s'éclaircissait et plus les rôdeurs semblaient se multiplier. La horde avait dû être attirée par quelque chose, mais ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ca, il en était certain. Ou bien ils avaient eu la malchance de croiser leur transhumance.

En attendant, il devait viser une trajectoire de sortie, un point libre de silhouettes dégingandées.

Et pour l'instant, il y en avait qu'un, droit devant, mais ils déboulaient de partout autour, toujours plus nombreux. Toujours plus vaillants.

Alors il armait, tirait, repoussait, plantait son couteau et récupérait les précieux carreaux au passage.

Et il avançait, toujours dans cet ordre.

Le souffle de plus en plus court, mais ne perdant jamais son objectif de vue.

Puis, comme un éclair de lucidité dans son obsession de s'en sortir vivant, il réalisa que la petite main ne tiraillait plus sa veste depuis déjà quelques secondes.

Il se résolut à se retourner, le coeur battant déjà trop vite, le ventre broyé entre la colère et l'inquiétude de l'avoir perdue elle aussi.

Mais ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, vos avis constructifs que j'entends et tente d'appliquer... encore et encore... !**_

_**Merci de me lire, vraiment, ça me fait quelque chose... même si on arrive au bout... **_

_**oooooooooo**_

Le sifflement du premier carreau lui fit comprendre que tout se jouait maintenant.

Le rôdeur qu'elle avait abattu un jour plus tôt n'était rien.

Elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour voir davantage la clairière qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il y avait trois ou quatre rôdeurs venant droit sur eux, de droite comme de gauche. Mais Daryl aurait sans doute le temps de les affronter chacun leur tour.

Ils accélérèrent pour courir franchement et elle serra encore plus fort ce bout de tissu qui était sa ligne de vie. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et elle courut tant qu'elle put.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche.

Elle ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu arriver.

Elle le voyait s'éloigner trop rapidement à son goût, même si elle continuait à avancer. Mais ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir aller plus vite que leur foulée actuelle.

Et ce râle toujours plus sonore, toujours plus envahissant dans ses oreilles.

Alors Emma ralentit encore et se retourna.

S'il n'y en avait qu'une demi douzaine devant, les rôdeurs étaient déjà des dizaines derrière elle, comme surgis de nulle part, si ce n'est des Enfers.

Deux étaient déjà trop proches pour pouvoir leur échapper, à portée de doigts.

Sa main droite trouva le manche du couteau à son côté gauche sans encombre et alla le planter dans la première tempe qui se présenta à ses yeux.

L'arme ressortit, sanglante mais froide, elle fit un pas pour ne pas marcher sur le corps effondré et planta à nouveau la lame dans l'oeil de l'autre créature se penchant sur elle, toute bouche ouverte, ses doigts crochus s'agrippant déjà à ses épaules couvertes. Puis il recula. Définitivement.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, en enjambant le premier corps étendu, pour aller vers Daryl qu'elle n'entendait plus, qu'elle ne voyait plus.

Pour fuir cette marée de monstres.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour remettre l'homme dans son champ de vision, pour que lui seul soit son unique cap.

Mais elle se retrouva encore nez à nez avec une créature qu'elle n'avait pas entendue et qui allait pour lui mordre le creux de l'épaule.

Le bras armé se planta dans sa carotide.

Inutile.

Mais la force le fit au moins reculer, s'éloigner de précieux centimètres, avant que la lame ne vienne se loger dans son oreille, faute de mieux, et ne le tue enfin une seconde fois.

Derrière lui, il y en avait un autre, puis un à droite, puis un à gauche…

Elle ne sût comment s'y prendre, même si son cerveau ne semblait plus réfléchir, seul son corps réagissait pour trouver une issue, pour trouver l'homme.

Puis une voix retentit soudain.

Claire et puissante.

Inconnue mais salvatrice.

-DARYYYL !


	26. Chapter 26

S'il pensait pouvoir gérer les quelques créatures devant lui, en se retournant, il réalisa que la clairière était littéralement envahie et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si ce n'est courir.

Emma l'avait lâché et il la vit se défendre comme un animal farouche mais efficace, plantant les grands individus qui se présentaient à elle, pantelants.

Daryl allait vers elle, mais d'autres créatures venaient à leur tour vers lui. Il les poignardait chacun leur tour, méthodiquement, froidement, revenant sur ses pas pour la récupérer, elle. Déterminé.

Elle se retourna encore, le vit et accrochant son regard au sien, comme une balise en pleine mer, avançant vers lui à nouveau avant d'être encore interrompue par un marcheur qu'elle élimina sans sentiment.

Mais ils étaient toujours plus nombreux. C'était indéniable.

Ils se fixèrent, impuissants à se rapprocher sans mettre leurs vies en danger.

Indifférent aux rôdeurs proches de lui, Daryl tira encore un carreau et toucha celui qui était le plus près d'elle.

Elle le regarda encore et ouvrit la bouche.

Il entendit son prénom de cette voix inconnue, aigue, terrorisée.

Il abattit de son pistolet un autre mort, trop proche d'elle selon lui.

La discrétion n'étant plus de mise.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Voici mon dernier chapitre…**_

_**Et pour la première fois, j'hésite à m'en tenir à ma première volonté qui était de finir ce texte ici. Définitivement. Mais vos com' me font réfléchir, comme depuis le début…**_

_**Est ce que je termine ici comme prévu dès le départ ?**_

_**Ce n'était que pour rester dans cette ambiance qui m'accompagne depuis quelques semaines maintenant.**_

_**Ce n'était que pour patienter jusqu'au 8 février prochain… ^^  
><strong>_

_**Est ce que vous voulez une petite suite ? ou au moins un épilogue...  
><strong>_

_**Même si je ne sais pas du tout où ça irait ?**_

_**Même s'il va certainement falloir que je prenne plus de temps pour y penser et donc patienter…**_

_**juste histoire de patienter encore jusqu'au 8 février ? :D**_

_**Dites moi**_

**oooooooo**

Un carreau se ficha dans la tête grise face à elle qui la fit tomber, disparaitre.

Puis ce fut des coups de feu avant de voir à nouveau des têtes tomber, déchiquetées, exposant de la bouillie écarlate et des plus nauséabondes.

Mais il y avait toujours plus de rôdeurs autour d'elle, qui s'approchaient comme si elle était un aimant.

Comment leur en vouloir après tout : elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande et ils étaient affamés.

Mais Emma était aussi vivante, consciente.

Elle vit Daryl ralentir le pas alors qu'il tentait de revenir vers elle.

Il était pâle, la bouche ouverte de consternation, ayant sans doute un meilleur point de vue sur l'ampleur de l'invasion.

Un meilleur point de vue sur la situation, sur l'impossibilité de l'extirper de ce nid grouillant et puant.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle lâché ?

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être un boulet, elle voulait l'aider et avait bien vu que des rôdeurs moins amorphes que d'autres s'approchaient d'eux sur les cotés et par derrière.

Alors elle s'était retournée pour riposter. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Sans le prévenir de son intention, alors qu'il le lui avait bien prescrit dans la maison, avant leur départ. Et elle s'en voulait déjà à mort. C'est lui qui avait raison. C'est lui qui avait l'expérience. C'est lui qui savait comment s'en sortir. Seul. Sans elle comme fardeau. Ce qu'elle devenait à vue d'oeil alors qu'elle le regardait encore tenter de se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle ne voulait que l'aider, que riposter, lui montrer qu'elle était capable, même si sa seule technique jusque là n'avait été la fuite ou la dissimulation. Même si elle n'avait finalement tué son premier rôdeur qu'au bord de la rivière…

Elle n'avait voulu que l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas suivi le rythme et s'était laissée déborder.

Elle sentit des doigts agripper son sac, ses épaules, ses bras.

Mais sa tête ne voyait que l'homme qui tirait encore et toujours autour d'elle, faisant encore et toujours tomber des corps pourris dans un bruit humide et sourd.

Elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de munitions pour tous les éliminer, pour lui dégager un passage afin qu'elle puisse s'élancer vers lui.

Alors Elle se contenta de le regarder.

- MERCI ! cria-t-elle une dernière fois, mémorisant son visage.

Ses mèches sombres lui envahissant les yeux qui n'étaient que deux fentes noires, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, trois jours auparavant, et qui l'avaient terrifiée autant que les mordeurs autour d'elle maintenant. Mais ces yeux bleus n'avaient plus la même valeur aujourd'hui. Et elle ne put que mémoriser son visage, de toutes ses forces.

Cette voix était la sienne et Emma ne l'avait pas entendue depuis deux longues années, au point de ne plus la reconnaître.

Mais elle lui avait exprimé ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis trois jours.

C'était vraiment tout ce qui importait.

Au fond, elle était résolue à mériter son sort. D'eux deux, ce n'était certainement pas à Daryl de se sacrifier. Elle savait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Seul.

_**oooooooooooooooo**_

_**Merci encore et encore et encore de m'avoir lue ! Même si c'était toujours trop court ! (c'était toujours volontaire et en même temps, sans doute trop impatiente de le partager avec vous) :)**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Epilogue

**Hello !**

**Voici donc mon tout petit épilogue, pour répondre à votre choix, aussi pour terminer correctement cette petite fic qui m'a bien amusée.**

**Et peut être qu'il y aura une suite un jour, avec ces perso, sous un autre titre, je ne sais pas trop encore.  
><strong>

**C'est pour cette raison que je préfère arrêter là celle-ci . Pour mieux repartir.**

**Merci merci et merci de m'avoir lue et fait partager vos avis !**

**ooooooo**

Les cadavres s'agglutinaient autour d'Emma et il se sentait impuissant, ne pouvant un instant que les regarder faire, que la regarder, elle, se faire entièrement submerger par cette marée humaine.

Il aperçut encore son visage. Elle semblait presque paisible, sereine, résignée, le fixant tant qu'elle put.

Daryl entendit aussi son remerciement, sa gratitude, jaillissant de sa bouche comme un torrent, un geyser d'eau chaude, réconfortante, sincère et honnête. Mais il ne se sentait pas digne de cette reconnaissance. Loin de là.

Comme Carol, et Beth, il la perdait donc elle aussi. Il n'avait été qu'un bon à rien dans sa vie d'avant, et finalement rien n'avait changé dans ce chaos de merde. Même s'il avait fini par y croire un peu. Il n'était pas foutu de veiller sur une autre personne que lui. C'était définitif.

Il ne put que prendre sa respiration et expirer toute son impuissance dans un seul cri, un seul mot.

_o-o-o_

Un sentiment libérateur envahit Emma.

Elle ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, mais plus rien n'en sortit.

Elle leva les yeux, grands ouverts sur une trouée de ciel bleu au milieu du brouillard se dissipant, les oreilles pleines de bruits, de claquements de dents et de grognements humides.

Et de son prénom.

Hurlé par une voix rocailleuse.


End file.
